SPN The Road So Far: 300 milhas
by A Rainha
Summary: Um conto Wee!Chester. Motores possantes, outros nem tanto, muitas milhas de estrada, o indefectível dom dos Winchesters para se meter em confusão e... Doritos.


**Em resposta ao desafio SPN: 'The Road So Far'**

**Sintam-se vocês também, leitores, desafiados a escreverem os seus!**

**Espero ****eu****, Rood, que minha historieta faça jus ao tema. É um Wee!Chester meio louco, mas feito com carinho. Pensei em Motores possantes (outros nem tanto), muitas milhas de estrada, o indefectível dom dos Winchesters para se meter em confusão e... Doritos.**

**Espero que se divirtam lendo tanto quanto eu em escrever! Beijos!**

**Único aviso prévio: contém palavras de baixo calão.**

_"Desafio do mês de julho - SPN: 'The Road So Far'_

_Aproveitando que julho é mês de férias (para alguns, incluindo-me fora dessa), que tal nos entretermos com mais um Challenge para o Fandon brasileiro de SPN?_

_SPN: 'The Road So Far'_

_Férias. Descanso. Passeios, viagens, que lembram A Estrada, tão longa e convidativa. A Estrada poeirenta, ou bem colorida e pavimentada. Enfim, A Estrada, que nos leva a algum lugar, ou a lugar nenhum. Que nos leva a nós mesmos._

_Para fics de qualquer gênero/ categoria, respeitando apenas ser One-shot._

_E que a história se passe na estrada. E tão somente na estrada. No máximo, em um ponto de parada, mas que não seja motel, hotel ou o que o valha, já que acaba sendo um cenário muito comum entre os textos. O que vale é a criatividade e a imaginação para nos mostrar o que 'A Estrada' pode oferecer aos personagens de Supernatural, sendo os principais ou os coadjuvantes._

_Valendo a partir do dia 01 de julho, até dia 31._

_Pesquisem, leiam, assistam aos episódios, troquem informações, e, principalmente, deixem que suas ideias caiam na estrada e surpreendam seus leitores!_

_Um grande abraço e até a pista, ops, vista,_

_Det. Rood"  
_

_

* * *

_

**300 MILHAS**

** (UM CONTO WEE!CHESTER**)

Bom, aconteceu no verão de 1985. Espero que isso diga alguma coisa para você, porque neste exato momento da vida, Dean Winchester está muito preocupado com as grandes questões de sua vida: Se vai gostar da escola e se quando seus dentes começarem a cair, ele vai ficar mesmo medonho como seu pai costuma insistir que ficará. Ponto.

E vírgula, porque se trata de Dean Winchester, mesmo que seja um pequeno, loiro e bicudo Dean Winchester. Porque sabemos que sua principal preocupação é o bem estar do seu bem menor e costumeiramente fedido irmão Sammy, uma coisinha toda tropeçante de pouco mais de 2 anos. E neste particular segundo desta narrativa, Dean Winchester, inocente de seu destino daqui a algumas décadas, está extremamente preocupado com duas coisas mais imediatas: o destino do carro negro de seu pai (que ele orgulhosamente sabe tratar-se de um Chevy Impala '67) e o destino das fraldas que Sam está usando agora.

As coisas estavam começando a anunciarem-se pretas.

Ahan.

Porque dali, do banco de trás, com Sam bambeando de sono e com alguns pedaços de Doritos ainda colados no queixo, as coisas pareciam definitivamente pretas. Demais.

Olhou para a mulher ao volante do Impala, que dirigia determinada cantarolando baixinho uma música country.

"Tia Stella, quando a gente vai parar?" ele já tinha feito esta pergunta algumas vezes, e era esperto o suficiente para saber quando um adulto está tentando o enrolar. "O Sammy... precisa de fraldas limpas... ele fica com o bumbum todo vermelho se ficar muito tempo com a fralda molhada e eu acho que dói... Ele vai chorar bastante..." Ele achou que devia ser didático desta vez, quem sabe assim ela o ouvisse. Ela balançou a cabeça para olhar, um olhar preocupado e grande. "Logo vamos parar, Dean! Eu prometo. Você quer ir ao banheiro também?" Ao ver o menino de olhos verdes assentir com a cabeça, ela sorriu. "Uhn, eu acho que quero também."

Mas antes que você fique muito preocupado com as assaduras no bumbum de Sam Winchester, vamos retroceder um pouco no tempo e nas memórias de seu irmão mais velho. Exatamente 7 horas antes, quando esta jornada assustadora começou.

Ele não entendia muito bem porque ao invés do pai sair do _trailler_ de Tia Stella (ela não era realmente a tia deles, Dean não era idiota, mas a namorada do pai. Ela é garçonete, ela é loira, ela ri alto e tem mania de dar banho neles, ela faz tortas deliciosas e sempre leva o lanche que sobra do trabalho para eles), foi ela quem saiu, fechando a porta com a chave e olhando para eles com um enorme sorriso amistoso. Ele tinha sorrido em resposta e Sam bateu no vidro do carro chamando a atenção. Mas não precisava. Ela vinha para eles. Tia Stella parou como quem pára quando checa se está lembrando-se de trazer todas as coisas. Olhou para o _trailler_, mas decidiu que não precisava do que deixava lá. Sammy estava inquieto porque gostava que ela o pegasse no colo (o oferecido). Ficava sapateando por cima de Dean e o mais velho, irritado, deu um beliscão para que o bebê parasse.

O enorme bocão babento de Sam parecendo uma sirene só piorou as coisas. Stella entrou no carro e quando Dean pensava numa desculpa para dar sobre isso, ela simplesmente virou-se com um sorriso angelical e olhos cada vez maiores e brilhantes (pareciam vermelhos e com bolinhas pretas tão grandes que pareciam as dos gatos à noite, o que era ao seu modo ligeiramente perturbador para Dean, embora ele só fosse registrar o fato muito, muito mais tarde).

"Vamos fazer uma viagem só nós três, meninos..." Ela acariciou vagamente a cabeça do bebê chorão, que ao perceber que seu show de indignação e sofrimento não teria o tanto de atenção que queria, passou a acalmar-se, resmungando "_Dean, Dean... bateu ni mim, tia..."_ escalando sem pudor sobre Dean e sentando-se na sua cadeira especial, procurando em seguida o suco de maçã já sem lágrima alguma. Dean perguntou "Mas e o nosso pai?" olhando apreensivo pela janela para o _trailler_ trancado. E tudo isso aconteceu simultaneamente ao ato de Stella dar partida, manobrar o carro e partir ligeiramente acima da velocidade recomendada, parecendo estar com muita, muita pressa em ir para onde estava indo.

Dean sentiu-se inquieto, algo rodopiava em sua barriga enquanto distanciavam-se de onde o pai ficara. Porque ele testemunhara que o pai entrara lá para despedir-se. Tinha dito que não demoraria muito. E na verdade, demorara bastante. Bastante mesmo. Dava para ouvir os gritos dos dois, mas não dava para entender as palavras. Dean ficou brincando com o G.I. Joe e Sam, como sempre, extremamente entretido com o cinto de segurança de sua cadeirinha. Ele sempre tentava escapar. E o pai tinha demorado tanto que Sam eventualmente até conseguiu encontrar um jeito sair de lá. Então, para distraí-lo por mais um momento, Dean mostrou o pacote de Doritos. E então, Tia Stella tinha aparecido.

Agora, o pai por algum motivo ficara para trás e isto não parecia muito certo.

Mas Tia Stella era a namorada do pai, não era? Ela era amiga e como sabemos, Sam adorava ficar no colo dela (embora isto parecesse a Dean, de certo modo, uma traição para com a mãe deles). Então, como você pode imaginar, Dean estava incerto entre relaxar e temer. A resposta que Stella deu a ele demorou um pouco, e sua voz era estranha e esganiçada. "Tudo vai ficar bem, viu, Dean? Não se preocupe, confie em mim. Eu não sou sua amiga?"

Claro que isso só deixou o pequeno loiro mais confuso e o irmão tentando dividir os Doritos babados com ele não ajudavam muito.

"Para onde estamos indo, tia?"

"Para nossa nova casa. Você vai gostar de lá! O Sam também. Lá vai ter uma escola legal e vocês vão adorar..."

Claro que este pensamento manteve a mente do pequeno Winchester loiro entretida por um longo tempo. Tempo para pensar em seus possíveis novos brinquedos, possíveis novos amigos, possíveis novas árvores, rios, abraços e passeios e bichinhos de estimação. E até mesmo no dia em que seu primeiro dente cairia e em como seria para Sammy também. Mas como naquele cenário, a triste figura de seu pai teimava em não se encaixar, o exercício foi se tornando mais e mais difícil até que Dean acordou de seus devaneios com a certeza de que parecia que ia ficar na estrada para sempre, o bumbum já doendo lá no banco de trás.

"Tia..."

"Dean, por favor, meu amor, só fica quietinho. Não podemos parar agora, tudo bem?"

Era o que vinha se repetindo hora após hora, e de algum modo, a segurança que sentia ao lado do pai, mesmo com sua voz de trovão e palavras que faziam Dean chorar muitas vezes por dia, fazia uma tremenda falta.

...

Mas claro, suponho que vocês estejam arrasados com a irresponsabilidade do homem desalmado que perdeu seus filhos no pôquer, trocou por armas para caçar um Wendigo, ou simplesmente encheu a cara e esqueceu as crianças no carro. Mas no exato momento em que Dean começa a suspeitar das boas intenções de Tia Stella, John Winchester, olhos injetados de ódio, ganhou a sétima multa por excesso de velocidade na _scooter_ Cushman Truckster '64. E isto, convenhamos, não era um feito comum.

Provavelmente era a primeira vez em sua vida que pensava seriamente em matar uma mulher. Ele parecia possesso, sabendo que além de tudo, estava em desvantagens de algumas, horas, e dificilmente tinha tido sucesso em esconder que transportava o rifle que roubara do vizinho de Stella (o mesmo desafortunado dono da velharia que pilotava ensandecidamente).

Enquanto seu filho mais velho estava milhas adiante tentando descobrir o porquê de ser Stella a levar eles a algum lugar, e não o pai, John arrependia-se de ter dado ouvidos a filosofia "um pouco de carinho não faz mal a ninguém." A partir de agora, ele jurava a si mesmo, teria somente sexo casual, e se possível fosse, tornar-se-ia partidário do celibato total.

Mas na verdade, ainda estamos praticamente no começo da saga da família Winchester como caçadores do sobrenatural. John, por assim dizer, anda é um aprendiz. Determinado, mas aprendiz. Ainda está obcecado em encontrar respostas sobre o que matou sua esposa e destruiu seu sonho familiar; ainda mal e mal caçou seu primeiro ser sobrenatural. E então, a adorável garçonete Stella estava ali, carinhosa, disponível... Ele cometeu três erros primários: o primeiro foi ter dito a ela o que fazia. O segundo foi ter dito que ninguém substituiria Mary. E o terceiro, golpe de misericórdia, foi ter dito a ela que estava partindo. No momento de dizer adeus, ela foi lá dentro com a desculpa de buscar sanduíches e suco para o lanche dos meninos: e voltou com um bastão de baseball que se encaixou direitinho no crânio de John.

O fato de Stella ter uma coleção de pílulas coloridas na cabeceira de sua cama devia ter dito algo a John sobre a possibilidade disso acabar acontecendo. Agora, a louca tinha seqüestrado seus filhos, levado seu Impala; e ele tinha certeza que ela pretendia deixar o estado. Ela algumas vezes falara sobre o lugar onde nascera, no meio das montanhas do Colorado. John sabia que era para lá que ela estava indo. E quando ele a pegasse, se algo tivesse acontecido a Dean e Sam, por Deus, ele mataria Stella sem um pingo de remorso.

E queimaria e salgaria.

Infelizmente para nosso raivoso quase herói, o lusco fusco do entardecer e o seu ódio o cegavam, e ele sequer percebeu o buraco no asfalto antes que fosse tarde demais. A Truckster voou de maneira estranha, inclinando-se para a direita, lançando seu piloto sem capacete em direção ao asfalto.

Tudo ficou negro para John, que teve como último pensamento "e agora, quem vai salvar meus filhos?"

...

A noite já ia alta e Dean pensou que, se o pai estivesse ali, estaria dizendo para ele parar de roer as unhas, e foi o que fez. Tinham lanchado no posto, e Dean sabia que tinha um telefone lá dentro perto dos banheiros. Talvez ele pudesse telefonar para a polícia. Neste momento, tia Stella estava dando um banho em Sam. O irmãozinho bem que precisava. Ele olhava tudo com ansiedade, era a primeira vez que entrava num banheiro feminino na sua vida.

"Vai demorar muito, tia Stella?"

"Uhn Dean, acho que seu irmãozinho comeu Doritos demais... Mas são só mais alguns minutinhos. Depois é sua vez..."

A idéia do banho profissional de Tia Stella teria agradado em outra ocasião, mas Dean tinha outros planos. Ele começou a vagar pelo banheiro casualmente; escolhia a pessoa certa para denunciar a mulher louca que os estava roubando. Ao perceber que Stella não prestava atenção, escapou para fora dos sanitários, olhando ansiosamente a procura de salvação. Foi quando Papai do Céu sorriu pra ele e ele avistou uma arma ao lado de um distintivo. Caminhou rapidamente até lá e puxou a lapela do bolso da oficial:

"Policial? Eu e o meu irmãozinho fomos seqüestrados por uma mulher louca que está lá no banheiro."

...

John acordou na ambulância, a cabeça doendo e um alarme muito maior do que o do veículo soando e girando brilhante em sua mente, dizendo-lhe que falhara. Com e Dean e Sam. O que aconteceria com seus filhos se ele não os encontrasse antes que fosse tarde demais?

"Meus filhos!" Urrou, tentando soltar-se. Os paramédicos o mantiveram no lugar, bruscamente. John estava incontrolável, tentando fugir, mas foi atingido por uma agulha, sentiu o líquido fluir por seu corpo. Hoje não era seu dia, definitivamente.

"O que vocês fizeram? Meus filhos... precisam de mim..."

Quando John vidrou os olhos, dominado pelo calmante, voltando para a maca como um Nosferatu para o caixão, um dos paramédicos olhou para o outro significativamente.

"Olha só o cara... estava correndo na interestadual numa lambreta com um rifle... e agora esta sobre crianças... Se os motoqueiros não o tivessem encontrado..."

"Também, com esta pancada na cabeça..."

"Que nada! Estes veteranos... Todos loucos!" O outro balançou a cabeça, puxando a prancheta para anotações sobre o caso. Embora, aquele ferimento na parte de trás da cabeça do homem... Parecia ter várias horas e ter sido causado por algum objeto rombudo... Realmente intrigante. O cara estava encrencado e teria que dar explicações à polícia, mas o paramédico tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar na noite de final do Superbowl.

...

O imenso posto de gasolina também estava cada vez mais cheio por causa da final do Superbowl. Na verdade, estava lotando. Já nos escritórios da administração do local, Dean ouvia atentamente a conversa da policial Jill Meyers (que não quis ser precipitada e algemar uma mulher no meio de um monte de gente curiosa) e de Tia Stella, enquanto Sam picava papel meticulosamente em cima do sofá velho. Apesar da conversa se passar na saleta ao lado, ele conseguia entender um pouco do que Tia Stella contava à policial de rosto simpático. O gerente tinha trazido...Doritos! e soda para distraí-los, e agora também estava com as mulheres. Entre os soluços de Stella, o Winchester loirinho distinguia seus apelos à emoção:

"...meu marido, ele me batia... Eu tinha que fugir...mas os meninos...Dean não entende...tudo o que eu quero é chegar até a casa da avó deles..."

"...ele está revoltado, é só uma criança... Mas nosso inferno tem que acabar. Por favor, me ajude..." era o autêntico apelo de uma mulher desesperada.

"Calma, vamos te ajudar, tente se acalmar..." a voz da policial se fez ouvir, compreensiva.

O pobre menino ficou apavorado. Tinha acabado de compreender que os adultos sempre acreditam em adultos. Eles eram mesmo muito unidos entre si, raciocinou. Olhou para o pequeno irmão, distraído com seu novo brinquedo de enfiar papel nos orifícios do rosto.

Lá fora, o barulho de motores começou a aumentar, e alguém bateu à porta.

O gerente deslocou-se do lado das mulheres para atender. Era um dos frentistas:

"Gavin,tem um bando de motoqueiros mal encarados chegando. Acho melhor você ficar atento por aqui..."

O gerente olhou por cima do ombro, e percebendo que o assunto ali estava resolvido, saiu.

Deixando a porta aberta.

Então Dean decidiu que, se o pai não estava por perto, e a polícia não podia ajudá-lo, _ele_ tinha que tomar uma atitude.

...

Talvez você, que odeia do fundo do seu coração John Winchester, esteja se perguntando se Deus o está fazendo pagar os pecados adiantado. Uhn...Talvez. Mas tudo faz parte de um plano maior, e é ai que entra a mais improvável das personagens.

A enfermeira Rory Mackenzie (quarentona, casada, sem filhos, membro do clube de jardinagem e campeã estadual quatro vezes consecutivas em palavras cruzadas) jamais faria isso se não fosse por causa do olhar desesperado e insano do paciente. Mas ajudou-o a entrar o mais discretamente possível em seu Pontiac Sunbird '78, tomando cuidado com seu pé engessado. A história de um pai desesperado tinha tirado Rory de sua letargia emocional como enfermeira num hospital de emergência. Ela estava diante de um homem que não parecia ser o tipo que implora ajuda. Podia ver nos olhos dele. Mas ele implorou. E como boa cristã que era, ela sentia que este era um chamado de Deus para que fizesse algo mais por um de seus pacientes. Mesmo que isto significasse contrabandear um paciente para fora do hospital sem alta ou condições de sair, e ajudá-lo a encontrar dois garotinhos que deviam estar à milhas de distância, talvez até em outro estado, a esta altura. O homem ao seu lado suspirou, engasgado com o que ela sabia ser um agradecimento. Ele também parecia ser do tipo de homem que não costuma pedir favores, para não ter que agradecer. Ela só fez um sinal para ele ficar quieto, e para disfarçar seu pânico, fingiu um entusiasmo que estava longe de ter:

"E então, vamos encontrar seus meninos?"

...

Pode ser que você esteja interessado em saber o que aconteceu com a ex-garçonete Stella Kovalski. Está? É meio complicado manter uma mentira por tanto tempo. E ela até teria conseguido, se o derradeiro incidente não houvesse transtornado seus planos. Ao contrário de John Winchester, Stella era uma mulher que podia contar com a sorte. Quando começaram a inquirir sobre um menininho loirinho levando outro menor consigo pela imensa parada cheia de gente, alguns até se lembravam da cena meiga de um menino envergado pelo peso do bebê passando por ali. Mas era noite de Superbowl, e dois eventos deste porte ao mesmo tempo na parada causaram um alvoroço tão grande que só perceberam a ausência da mamãe deles tarde demais.

Esta noite, Stella conheceu um caminhoneiro muito gentil, chamado Mick Stevenson. Sabemos que ela está casada com ele até hoje.

...

Na outra ponta desta história, outro personagem, mais conhecido como Bruce The Shark, só percebeu que tinha companhia quando o sol já ia alto e ele estava à milhas da última parada. O susto que tomou levou muito tempo para sair de sua memória, e ele tinha esta história para contar por vários anos após o acontecido.

Primeiro, a cabecinha loira despontou por entre a lona sobre o assento do sidecar de sua Harley-Davidson Electra Glide '81. Ele achou que estava delirando:

"Mas que porra...!" Encostou desesperado, saltando no acostamento e esfregando os olhos com milhões de palavrões na boca, somente para ver uma cabecinha menor despontar também. "Puta que pariu!"

Ele era um veterano dos Hell's Angel, circulando grande parte do ano pelas estradas, e podia se gabar de ter-lhe acontecido várias coisas, mas sinceramente, _Isto!_ nunca.

Os meninos estavam intimidados, e por mais que estivesse bravo (consigo mesmo por não ter percebido antes) e furioso (com os pais dos moleques que permitiram que isto acontecesse); e por mais que fosse, como costumava dizer, um velho filho da mãe sacana e que pouco se lixava para os outros, o medo nos olhos daquelas crianças tinha algo...

Mas nada impedia que ficasse apontando para eles beirando a histeria, enquanto dizia:

"Como diabos vocês foram parar aí, por todos os santos, como foi?"

O pequenino lançou-lhe um olhar faminto e amigável, dentro do abraço do maior, que por sua vez o analisava como quem decide se vai atacar ou fugir. O que de algum modo era engraçado porque Bruce The Shark tinha pelo menos 3 vezes o tamanho do guri, além de uns 90 quilos a mais.

"A gente 'tá fugindo da mulher louca que roubou a gente do nosso pai." O loiro finalmente falou, enfático.

"Caralho! Como é que é?" Bruce começou a fazer sinal no acostamento para que seu bando parasse e se juntasse a ele.

Os pequenos Winchesters encolheram-se ao se virem cercados por todos aqueles Hell's Angels. Dean Winchester suspirou, guardando muito ar dentro de seu corpinho, enquanto sua cabeça maquinava seu próximo passo. Eles eram motoqueiros muito, muito assustadores. Mas ele não podia deixar-se intimidar. Uma motoqueira toda tatuada e de longos cabelos negros desceu de sua moto e já agarrou o pequeno Sammy, que aparentemente adorou o colo (o oferecido).

"Olha, que gracinha! Bruce, onde você arranjou isso?"

"O menino aqui diz que está fugindo de alguém que roubou eles do pai." Bruce coçou a longa barba (porque ele era um tradicional Hell's Angel americano que adorava a tradição do couro, tatuagens e motores possantes).

"Não me admira... Até eu iria roubar um desses pra mim... E você também, coisa loira!" Ela piscou para Dean, que ficou subitamente embaraçado. Isto jamais aconteceria novamente na vida dele, claro.

"Eu sou Dean Winchester. Como o rifle. Este é Sam. Meu pai deve estar procurando a gente. A namorada dele roubou o carro dele e a gente."

"Vixi!" Falou alguém. "Puta que o pariu, o que é que você vai fazer com eles, Bruce?"

O Hell's Angel coçou novamente sua espessa barba, sabendo o quanto seu bando e a polícia não gostavam de se encontrar.

"Okay, Deano! Vamos lá, garoto, até um bar beber e pensar no que fazer com você e seu irmãozinho!"

O bando gritou em aprovação, voltando a subir em suas motos e garupas. Sam voltou de cara amarrada para o sidecar ao lado de seu irmão mais velho, soltando-se do colo acolchoado da motoqueira.

"Quer Doritos?"Dean perguntou, na tentativa de abrandar o humor do pequeno.

...

A história poderia ter sido um pouco mais complicada, mas a verdade é que, a partir do momento em que Dean, depois de alguns goles de cerveja (não dêem bebida alcoólicas para menores, por favor), foi eleito um AFFA* e Sammy, o bebê ciumento, o mascote do bando, os Angels já estavam cientes de quem era o pai deles. O homem encontrado inconsciente no incidente na estrada com outro bando (do qual haviam sido comunicados via rádio), era o pai dos garotinhos valentes com eles ali no _motor club._ Um motivo de chacota entre os motoqueiros, pois o cara simplesmente pilotava uma _scooter_ na interestadual, e portava um rifle com ele. Mas tinham que admitir que, apesar da falta de estilo, o cara tinha _cojones!_

...

A enfermeira Rory e seu novo amigo John Winchester ficaram muito apreensivos quando avistaram, na estrada diante deles, uma formação assustadora de motoqueiros apontando na direção deles. John teve até mesmo que segurar o volante porque os braços da adorável senhora simplesmente amoleceram. Quando cerca de 15 motos passaram pelo Pontiac, e metros depois, retornaram, seu sangue gelou. Eram Hell's Angels e a fama deles os precedia. Mas John comeria cada um deles vivos se ficassem no caminho entre ele e seus filhos, prometia a si mesmo.

Uma das motos encostou ao lado do carro pelo lado do carona, a mulher na garupa bateu com força no vidro, fazendo sinal para que ele o baixasse. Ele trocou um olhar com Rory, mas fez o que era sensato.

"Você é o cara que a gente socorreu lá em Marshallfield?"

"Claro que é ele! Winchester! Ninguém esquece um nome desses! Melhor seguir a gente, cara, se quiser ver seus moleques!" O piloto riu, deixando entrever por um vão da barba ruiva uma boca na qual faltavam os dentes da frente. Logo acelerou, e Rory não teve muito o que fazer ao se ver escoltada pelo bando em suas poderosas Harley-Davidson e jaquetas de couro. Tinha orado e pedido ajuda a Deus para este pai em apuros enquanto dirigia, mas não imaginava que Ele mandasse **anjos** tão mal encarados para responder suas preces!

...

Então, no final daquela tarde no verão de 1985, o _grand finale_ da aventura se aproximava e, graças a algumas pessoas com quem nossos três heróis jamais iriam se encontrar novamente, tudo terminava bem.

Dean mal estava em condições de ficar de pé, depois de todo o consumo de álcool, mas ao ver seu pai entrando no bar, parecendo ligeiramente com uma múmia, conseguiu abrir um sorriso grande e aliviado, antes de errar o chão e ser amparado por The Shark. Sammy simplesmente dormia embalado pelos cafunés tatuados de Lola, sua nova musa, ao som estridente do Motorhead. A enfermeira Rory torcia a ponta do casaco, intimidada, perto da porta de um lugar onde jamais pensara pôr os pés em vida, embora extremamente comovida com o reencontro dos Winchesters _(informação adicional: um ano mais tarde, Rory Mackenzie e seu marido compraram uma Harley_).

Dean foi levado até seu pai, no colo do motoqueiro gigante, e ao se perceber de novo em seus braços, chorou.

"Ei, amigão, você disse que era corajoso! Quer perder seu emblema dos Angels?" O durão The Shark brincou, tentando animá-lo, dando tapinhas em suas costas enquanto John o afagava. E talvez para disfarçar sua própria emoção, o motoqueiro tenha gritado alto e rodopiado com sua caneca de cerveja, incitando seu bando à algazarra coletiva.

John apertou forte o mais velho contra o peito, abafando seus soluços, tentando segurar seu próprio choro também.

Depois de 300 milhas, estavam juntos novamente.

É isso aí.

Mas eu tenho que confessar algo. Eu menti lá no começo. Não aconteceu no verão de 1985. Nada disso aconteceu de verdade.

Mas poderia ter acontecido, certo?

...

**fim**

...

_*AFFA: "Angels Forever; Forever Angels", membro honorário e vitalício._

* * *

**AVISO:**

**Nenhuma criança foi ferida nesta história.**

**Todas as cenas perigosas tiveram dublês. Menores não ingeriram bebidas alcoólicas de verdade. Era suco de maçã. Os Doritos... Eram Doritos mesmo, mas eu não ganhei nada da Pepsico para fazer propaganda deles. Os Winchesters não me pertencem.**

_Vou ganhar reviews ou vou ter que acertar um bastão de baseball na cabeça de vocês?_


End file.
